Uagi Point
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [one-shot, birthday ficcu for DClick] Kairi sits on Uagi Point, watching Festival taking place below, wondering how they can be so happy--until she finally gets a piece of happiness of her own. SoKairi. For once.


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

To DClick. Happy birthday ^^ and I hope you appreciate how hard it is to write this P

And in the very last line, yes, the grammar is supposed to be like that, even if it does sound somewhat strange. That's the effect I was going for ^^v

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Uagi Point**

I miss them so much, especially at night when I walk down to Riku's Paopu, settling myself in my normal seat, at the trunk of the tree. I remember the many duels that occurred between Riku and Sora. I remember the games we played, the confessions we made. I remember conversations that occurred years before we had the idea to take a raft off the island.

~        ~        ~__

_'Hey, Kairi!' Sora greeted me as I reached the island. He was sprawled over the ground under the paopu tree, while Riku was stretched over its higher branches. _

_'Morning,' Riku said, looking down._

_I laughed. 'Riku, it's past noon!'_

_'But I just woke up, so it's still morning,' he declared._

_I shrugged, still laughing. 'Can't beat that logic!'_

_'Nope.'_

_I settled myself at the bottom of the tree trunk, leaning into the grooves there, and looked up at the sky. I knew that there was _something_ that Riku and Sora had planned, but what was it?_

_We sat like that for several minutes before Riku cleared his throat pointedly. I looked at him, and followed his gaze to Sora, who was turning red. 'Um, Kairi, what's today?' he asked._

_'The twelfth . . .' It was beginning to make sense now, but Sora looked so adorable, blushing, that I didn't say anything._

_'And that means that . . .'_

_'Today is the tenth year since you first came here,' Riku finally completed, chuckling at Sora._

_'Yeah!' Sora grinned suddenly, all vestiges of embarrassment gone._

_'Yes, it is,' I agree. _

_'So . . . we wanted to get you something special,' Riku said._

_'But we didn't know what,' Sora continued._

_'And so you get to choose,' Riku concluded._

~        ~        ~

I smile as I remember, though. They were always together, speaking in unison or finishing each other's sentences. The islanders called us the Trouble Trio, for whenever we weren't permitted to go to the islands, we'd inflict mayhem among the villagers. 

Sometimes, however, Riku would get in trouble because of our ploys—he was older, and should have known better, the adults said. When I asked him about it, though, he'd just grin and say that it was worth it, that our pranks were always worth it.

So, as a result of this, Sora and I spent a lot of time exploring the islands alone. I remember those days, because they'd go by as fast as when we were with Riku. Sora was also the reason behind my seeing many unusual places on the islands—not that Riku didn't do the same, but while he was stuck at home, Sora and I would explore further than we'd ever gone on the islands before.

It was because of this exploring that we found Uagi Point. Uagi Point was inland on the island, farther back than any of the children would dare venture. However, Sora and I happily climbed up to it, until we found that we could see all the island from it, and see out over the other islands, as well.

Uagi Point became another secret place to us. We never stopped going to the Secret Place, but Uagi Point, that remarkable sea cliff, was a sort of haven for us. 

Uagi Point is where I now sit, staring out over the sea, over the brightly-lit islands. I wonder how it is that they mingle there, enjoying the Festival. It has been a mere three weeks since the islands were reclaimed from the darkness, but no-one seems to remember, save me. It is as if they were never gone.

I suppose this should give me some happiness, to know that they have been spared the terrors of the darkness, but instead of knowing the truth, they are pinning attributes to Sora and Riku that do not describe them at all. They say that the boys ran away, but when asked _why_, they cannot answer.

Who is they? you may ask. I am not sure who in particular started this rumour, because so many different people are repeating it. I would like to find them though, because it angers me to hear them talked about in such a manner. For lack of a better term . . . 

I'd like to punch them.

I sigh, leaning back into the soft, cool grass. It is a wonderful night, the full moon bathing the point in pure moonlight. This is one of my favourite places to be; it is so untouched by human life. I stare into the stars, trying to pick out worlds, begging my eyes to see where Sora hides, waiting to attack a horde of Heartless nearby. I wish to myself that I could see where Riku sits, back against something, knees pulled into his chest, head resting on his knees. But most of all, I wish that we could all be back on the islands, together once more, causing trouble over the main island again.

I close my eyes, feeling my hands clutching a handful of grass as I silently cried. I couldn't bear life without them, and yet, here I was, alone and unable to do anything. I glare down at Festival, wondering again how they can be so merry whilst the two boys fight for their lives.

I won't move from this point.

It is many hours later that I fall to sleep, head nestled into the crook of one arm, curled into a small ball. I sleep, and as I do so, I dream.

*        *        *

'Kairi.'

'Hmm?' I slowly rouse myself, standing atop Uagi Point. 'Sora?'

'Yeah, Kairi, it's me.'

'Where . . . Where are you?'

'Over here.' I turn around, and there is Sora, standing before me.

'Sora . . . are you really . . . ?' I trail off, not wanting to know the answer.

'No,' he responds sadly. 'I wish I was, but no.' 

'So this is just a dream.'

'Yes.'

I sigh, then smile. 'I suppose that seeing you in a dream is better than not seeing you at all, right? I mean, it's _you_, isn't it? Not just a figment of my imagination?'

'It's me. I don't know how, or why, but . . .'

I place a hand to my heart. 'Our hearts are connected. That's why.'

'You're right,' he smiles. 'We're connected. And we always will be. So you shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine, as long as you're there.'

'But, Sora—'

He touches a finger to my lips, silencing me. 'Believe me, Kairi, you've helped more from here than you would expect. Just knowing that you're here gives me something to fight for, and if I'm feeling down, I know that when I come back, you'll be here . . . right?'

'Right,' I relent, nodding slightly. 'I'll always wait for you.'

'And I for you.' Sora flushes a bit. 'But, I guess, I'm making you wait, aren't I?'

I laugh. 'It doesn't matter, Sora. Just, promise me.'

'Promise what?'

'Promise me that you'll always come back here. To this point. I want to stand here at midnight and look over the islands and know that even if you're not here physically, you're here with me in spirit. Okay?'

He grins, azure eyes lighting up with that light I love so much. 'Okay. I _promise_.'

'That's good,' I say, echoing what I'd said to him so long ago. 'But . . . you don't have to leave right away, do you? Can you stay here for awhile?'

'Yeah, of course!'

I giggle, remembering the same conversation we'd had on the docks. I sit down at the edge of the crag, dangling my legs over the edge. Sora comes and sits by me, and I lean against him as we watch Festival below, the lights somehow seeming more cheerful to me. I know that our battle is far from over, but being able to sit here with Sora, to not be alone for once, is far better than anything. 

It doesn't seem like long before Sora looks at me sadly. 'I know we both wish this could last forever, but I guess life has other problems. It's nearly sunup; I'll have to leave soon.'

I nod. 'And I will, too. It was Festival last night, but if I'm not home before everyone wakes up, I'll get in trouble.'

We stand, and he steps away, his form beginning to disappear in a twinkle of golden lights. 'Hey, Kairi . . . remember that drawing of us? In the Secret Place?'

'Yeah?'

'I added something to it.' Sora smiles.

I smile, as well. 'So did I. You should see it, now.' We appear there (dream-wishing, I suppose), and I lead him to it. 'I know you need to leave, but . . .'

I look sideways at Sora, and find that his face is full of light, but not because he is departing. He is smiling at the picture of us sharing the paopu, etched carefully into the stone. 'I think it looks nicer this way,' he decides.

'Mmm,' I agree. 

'You know, Kairi, we're going to make this come true one day. I promise.'

'We will. I know it.'

His form is beginning to dissolve more rapidly, and I raise one hand in farewell, but before I realise what's happened, he's darted forward and kissed me. My body stiffens momentarily in shock, but I relax quickly.

It isn't a long kiss, as he is quickly disappearing, but it's more than enough to make me dizzy with emotion. He steps back, smiling, and says, 'Sorry, I had to.'

'I'm not sorry,' I smile.

'Good,' he laughs, form nearly enveloped in light. I see three words form on his lips, and I smile as he goes. I am sad that he had to leave, but those words somehow made our parting more bearable.

_'I love you.'_

*        *        *

I awaken slowly, a slight smile still upon my face. The stars are still out, though considerably dimmed, and sunrise's rays stretch upon the horizon. Looking out over the islands, the lights of Festival are going out, one by one, and everyone is returning home to sleep. I am still lost in my dream, though, remembering those last words. I touch a hand to my lips in shock, for I can almost still feel his touch.

A wind goes by, a shiver goes through me. The sun rises, I feel warmth on my face. I slowly make my way from Uagi Point, feeling happier than I have since returning to the islands.

Somewhere, the Fates have smiled upon Sora and I.


End file.
